They think your hot
by dracosally
Summary: Hermione starts her sixth year by being told she is extremly good looking. Many guys go after her. But as one hurts her another protects her but it will never feel right without the right guy.
1. Chapter 1: Tomato

Disclaimer: I can't own anything for I have nowhere to keep it. Proving I DO NOT own Harry Potter!

(A/N: I took this plot from something that happened to a friend, because I can never think of something to write about. Hope you enjoy my first Chapter.

Chapter 1!

Tomato's

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I hope that are new students are wanting so much as to start lessons and that are old students are even slightly excited. But now let's eat."

All the plates on the four tables filled with food. At the far table sat a 6th year boy between his to cronies. His blond hair that use to be slicked back over his head now fell on his face. It was no longer the greasy blond but a soft white. His eyes had gone from a light grey to a now loving bright blue. Theses eyes were watching a young girl at the next table.

Hermione Granger sat at Gryffindor playing with the food on her plate. She could eat any food tonight. Mixing the mashed potato around with her fork. She looked up at Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was looking her way. He smiled. 'God almighty' She thought is it just me or is Draco Malfoy staring at me'. She returned the smile. 'He is so gorgeous… He's your best friend's enemy… He's drop dead sexy… He's a Slytherin… So!

"Er-my-nee." Ron said while stuffing his face with food. "EW ew lokin at?"

"Ron I only speak ENGLISH."

"Who are you staring at?"

"That Ronald Weasley is none of your business." Hermione turned back to pushing her potato around her plate. Soon the Food disappeared only to be replaced by desserts. She scooped some chocolate ice cream onto her plate and once again started to push it round her plate. The time until the dessert disappeared seemed to take hours. When Dumbledore finally stood Hermione couldn't help but want to cheer.

"I have a few start of year notices to announce." Dumbledore started, Hermione's eyes drifted towards the slytherin table. "Firstly the forbidden forest is as always forbidden. All Objects brought at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes are banned. A full list of banned objects can be found in Mr Filch's office."

Hermione now had one eye on Draco and one on Dumbledore. Draco was doing the same. 'Why is he looking so incredibly… Desirable this year.' Hermione found herself thinking 'and why is he looking back or is he just interested in Harry.' a small giggle came out of Hermione's mouth Causing the people around her to turn there heads.

"… I'm sorry to say that Madam Hooch has moved to North America to play Quidditch for the Stonewall Stormers, for those of you who know Quidditch in America they are a very well known team over there. Taking her place is none other then our ex-pupil Oliver Wood."

Hermione looked up taking her eye away from Draco for a second. Oliver was nearly nineteen but he still looked like he did just over two years ago when he left Hogwarts himself. Hermione Flicked her eyes back to the slytherin table to find a pair of eyes looking at her desperately.

"…Now of to bed for classes start tomorrow for many of you!"

She didn't register that chairs were scraping along the ground around her or that the chatter was getting louder. Harry who had been very quite dragged her up by the arm.

"'Mione, Come on. Unless you wish to stay here all night that is!"

The trio walked out of the Great Hall together. Hermione had one last look at Draco before he disappeared down to the dungeons and she up to the tower.

"Hermione. What was up with you at dinner?" Harry asked concernedly

"Yeah! You were acting so weirdly 'Mione."

"I'm really tired. I didn't sleep at all last night. I think it's only getting to me now." She knew that it was a lame excuse but at least it worked a little.

Ron and Harry exchanged worried glances. Hermione never stayed up late. They both knew she had ways to make sleep come to her. Something was definitely up, though she may not want to admit it.

"Password." The fat lady asked. "Or once again am I left waiting for you three."

"Tomato's" Said Ron. "Is it just me or dose she come up with the weirdest passwords?"

"I think she enjoys it."

"What making up Passwords so we can forget them. Yeah right."

Harry gave Ron a quizzical look as Hermione floated past them and up the girl's stair case.

"So…" Ron tried to start up convocation only to be interrupted by a familiar Female voice

"Tomato's, you like 'em?" Ginny said into Ron's ear making him jump. The three of then proceeded a very heated argument about Tomato's. Though Harry's mind kept straying to Hermione and what was happening to her?

(A/N: Okay! So first Chapter what did you think? Don't tell me just review and make me a very happy person.


	2. Chapter 2: Turning Heads

Disclaimer: I can't own anything for I have nowhere to keep it. Proving I DO NOT own Harry Potter!

(A/N: I took this plot from something that happened to a friend, because I can never think of something to write about. Hope you enjoy my first Chapter.

Chapter 1!

Tomato's

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I hope that are new students are wanting so much as to start lessons and that are old students are even slightly excited. But now let's eat."

All the plates on the four tables filled with food. At the far table sat a 6th year boy between his to cronies. His blond hair that use to be slicked back over his head now fell on his face. It was no longer the greasy blond but a soft white. His eyes had gone from a light grey to a now loving bright blue. Theses eyes were watching a young girl at the next table.

Hermione Granger sat at Gryffindor playing with the food on her plate. She could eat any food tonight. Mixing the mashed potato around with her fork. She looked up at Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was looking her way. He smiled. 'God almighty' She thought is it just me or is Draco Malfoy staring at me'. She returned the smile. 'He is so gorgeous… He's your best friend's enemy… He's drop dead sexy… He's a Slytherin… So!

"Er-my-nee." Ron said while stuffing his face with food. "EW ew lokin at?"

"Ron I only speak ENGLISH."

"Who are you staring at?"

"That Ronald Weasley is none of your business." Hermione turned back to pushing her potato around her plate. Soon the Food disappeared only to be replaced by desserts. She scooped some chocolate ice cream onto her plate and once again started to push it round her plate. The time until the dessert disappeared seemed to take hours. When Dumbledore finally stood Hermione couldn't help but want to cheer.

"I have a few start of year notices to announce." Dumbledore started, Hermione's eyes drifted towards the slytherin table. "Firstly the forbidden forest is as always forbidden. All Objects brought at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes are banned. A full list of banned objects can be found in Mr Filch's office."

Hermione now had one eye on Draco and one on Dumbledore. Draco was doing the same. 'Why is he looking so incredibly… Desirable this year.' Hermione found herself thinking 'and why is he looking back or is he just interested in Harry.' a small giggle came out of Hermione's mouth Causing the people around her to turn there heads.

"… I'm sorry to say that Madam Hooch has moved to North America to play Quidditch for the Stonewall Stormers, for those of you who know Quidditch in America they are a very well known team over there. Taking her place is none other then our ex-pupil Oliver Wood."

Hermione looked up taking her eye away from Draco for a second. Oliver was nearly nineteen but he still looked like he did just over two years ago when he left Hogwarts himself. Hermione Flicked her eyes back to the slytherin table to find a pair of eyes looking at her desperately.

"…Now of to bed for classes start tomorrow for many of you!"

She didn't register that chairs were scraping along the ground around her or that the chatter was getting louder. Harry who had been very quite dragged her up by the arm.

"'Mione, Come on. Unless you wish to stay here all night that is!"

The trio walked out of the Great Hall together. Hermione had one last look at Draco before he disappeared down to the dungeons and she up to the tower.

"Hermione. What was up with you at dinner?" Harry asked concernedly

"Yeah! You were acting so weirdly 'Mione."

"I'm really tired. I didn't sleep at all last night. I think it's only getting to me now." She knew that it was a lame excuse but at least it worked a little.

Ron and Harry exchanged worried glances. Hermione never stayed up late. They both knew she had ways to make sleep come to her. Something was definitely up, though she may not want to admit it.

"Password." The fat lady asked. "Or once again am I left waiting for you three."

"Tomato's" Said Ron. "Is it just me or dose she come up with the weirdest passwords?"

"I think she enjoys it."

"What making up Passwords so we can forget them. Yeah right."

Harry gave Ron a quizzical look as Hermione floated past them and up the girl's stair case.

"So…" Ron tried to start up convocation only to be interrupted by a familiar Female voice

"Tomato's, you like 'em?" Ginny said into Ron's ear making him jump. The three of then proceeded a very heated argument about Tomato's. Though Harry's mind kept straying to Hermione and what was happening to her?

(A/N: Okay! So first Chapter what did you think? Don't tell me just review and make me a very happy person.


	3. Chapter 3:'Call Me Oliver'

**Disclaimer: No I have never owned Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3: 'Call me Oliver' **

Hermione was allowed to leave the Hospital wing in time to make dinner. She pasted by the Great Hall and saw Malfoy. She did not want to see him again after this morning, instead of going up to Gryffindor tower she went down the staircase to the dungeons. Taking a few turns here and there and finally stopping next to a portrait of a fruit bowl. She tickled the pear and stepped into the Hogwarts kitchen. '_At least the company down here is better' _she thought to herself. She looked up to see Professor Wood Sitting in front of the fire.

"What can we get you, Miss Granger?" a house elf asked.

"Just a butterbeer please. Dobby."

"Miss Granger." Professor Wood greeted her.

"Sir," Hermione sat down at the other end of the fireplace.

"I see you're alright after the accident this morning."

"Everyone saw that didn't they." She worriedly asked.

"Yeah, I think they did. Call me Oliver please."

"You're my teacher."

"We were also at school together for three years."

"Fine. You win, _Oliver_." Hermione agreed as Dobby came back over with her Butterbeer and a tray of biscuits and cakes.

"Here you go, Miss. How's Harry Potter, Miss."

"He's good Dobby." Dobby walked away. Last year Dobby had always asked how Harry was going even if Harry was in the room. He found it easier to ask Hermione or Ron. Hermione stared in to the fire. Thinking about all that had happened in the last year. The battle at the Ministry had changed her view on life. After Sirius had died it was obvious to her that she had to make the most of thee next few years. S.P.E.W was going on hold but she loved to be down in the Kitchens with the house elf's.

"Well, I Had better be off. See you around Hermione." Oliver stood.

"Bye, Oliver." Hermione said quietly as he left the room. Hermione knew he hadn't heard. She looked back into the fire. It was probably a good time to head back to the common room before Harry and Ron began to panic.

She walked through the hallways toward The portrait of the fat lady. People were making there way back to there common rooms and to the library. Everyone turned to look at her when she walked past them. Her past quickened she was still awhile from Gryffindor common room and just wanted it to stop. She opened the door to the nearest classroom and sunk to the floor. She cried, tears rolled down her face. _'Why does everyone look at me' _She thought. _'I'm exactly the same as last year I don't do anything different do I?' _She didn't want to leave the room.

The door opened and she looked up. Harry stood in the doorway.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked sympathetically sitting down next to her.

"How did you find me?" She wept.

"Map." He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket. " What's going on Hermione?"

"Something's wrong with me."

"What do you mean."

"Everyone keeps looking at me." She pulled the nite out of her pocket. "And I know it's got something to do with this." Harry took it from her.

"So you've got an admirer that's not to bad."

"No but everyone seems to be looking at me. It's sdriving me mad."

"Just ignore them. Come on. I'll walk with you back to the common room." He gave her a hand up and wiped her tears away. Hermione cast a glamour charm to stop her face looking blotchy and red. Harry opened the door and they walked out.

Gryffindor Common room was close to empty. A few First and second years were in a corner. Third years were doing homework around a table the rest of the sixth years were sitting in the chairs around the fire. Harry and Hermione walked over to them. Hermione sat down next to Rose Cartwright. They had been close in first and second year but were now only friends because they were in the same room. Harry sat down next to Parvati.

Everyone seemed too be talking about how classes had gone today. Harry and Ron had gone to Charms and Defence Against The Dark Arts and had spent the rest of the day apart from meals in the hospital Wing. To Hermione's surprise everyone had been asking about how she was doing.

Once in bed she the girls began to talk about boys and clothing.

"Who ask how I was today?" She asked

"Heaps of people. Even Malfoy." Lavender replied giggling.

"He asked me about you to." Parvati giggled as well

"And me." Rose and Sam said simultaneously.

'_Why does Draco Malfoy care about me.' _She thought. Falling asleep while pondering the thought.

**(A/N: I hope everyone has figured out who sent the note. If not I will tell you in the next few chapters. Please Review I want to know what you think about this story.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Next Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own it. I don't need to.**

**Chapter 4: The Next Meeting **

Hermione sat under the beech tree next to the lake. Harry had schedule a quidditch practice so Hermione was left by herself for the afternoon. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Sam were all at Quidditch. Lavender and Parvati hadn't been seen all day and rose was off helping Seamus with his homework. 'Yea right.' She thought and turned back to the Book on her lap. Hermione had no idea what time it was, only that practice was still on. Footsteps behind her made her look up.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She sneered at Draco Malfoy.

"Only to talk to you." He answered. Hermione went back to reading trying to ignore the slytherin sitting down next to her. "You know Granger. I was worried Yesterday. When you didn't turn up to class."

"Piss off, Malfoy."

"It was me who sent you that note. Just so you know." He went to stand but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"You."

"Ahh Yes-s."

"_Why_?"

Draco looked confused "Why did you send it?" Hermione repeated, her face very stern. It reminded Draco of McGonagall, But he could still see the innocence in her eyes. He search his mind for the answer to her question. The truth was that he wanted to get her attention, with out being to obvious.

"I-I wanted to get hold of you." Was Draco's only answer. Hermione could see the truth in his eyes, His amazingly lovely eyes, that she couldn't stop looking at. "Hermione, I know that you won't believe me, But it's the truth."

" So… It doesn't mean anything." She said coldly. Oblivious of what he was doing Draco lent forward he was so close to her. Then it hit him, square in the face. Her fist collided with his nose which immediately started to gush blood. Hermione stood sweeping her hair over her shoulder and stalked back to the castle leaving Draco under the lone tree.

Draco conjured a cloth and held it against his face. _'Why would she do that. Why? I could have sworn she liked me.' _He could see her heading back to the castle, her head hung low trying not to draw attention to herself. It was the second time she had managed to hit him since they had started here. And it wasn't going to happen again.

Hermione was having a mental fight. '_He deserved that… but he looked so sincere… It was a lie, he doesn't like you… I know he loves me… he's such a jerk… I just don't know him yet…' _She swore after Sirius died that she would never cry again and she wasn't going to now. Each of her steps seemed to take a life time, even though she was running as fast as she could. _'What's the point, Nobody's in the tower… at least no one I want to talk to'. _In the entrance hall she headed toward the kitchens knowing most people didn't idea where it was. It had been a week since she had talked to the house-elves. Dobby was probably getting anxious from all the waiting around. _'Good thing Malfoy can't follow me there.' _She tickled the green pear just as she heard footsteps in the next corridor. Hermione practically dived through the hole.

"Hello, Miss Hermione." Dobby called from across the kitchen.

"Hello, Dobby. How are you today?"

"Oh miss. Dobby is happy now that you're here." The house-elves did not like the way that dobby talked to Hermione or Harry, Ron and Ginny as well for that matter. "Miss. Do you want something?" Asked a little elf.

"Of Course. Something with Chocolate." Hermione knew that Chocolate cured everything or so was said by many. Ginny included even Remus said so. Dobby came over with a bottle of butterbeer for Hermione while the other house-elves brought some trays of every food imaginable covered in chocolate. The door swung open and Hermione looked up to see not a student but once again Oliver Wood.

" We have a habit of meeting here, don't we Hermione." He said cheerfully. His robes were covered in mud. Hermione eyed him suspiciously. " I couldn't help myself, I mean my old team was training and I just happened to turn up with my broom."

Hermione laughed "Of course. How are they flying?"

"Great. Wish I could play one game. It was so much fun out there today, and Harry makes a great captain." He looked like a ten year old child the same way Harry did when he had won. "I wish he had been my captain."

They sat together eating chocolate and drinking butterbeer, until the house-elves told them they needed to serve dinner. Hermione looked at her watch.

"Oh, God, Practice finished ages ago, I have to go sorry."

"It's alright, How about I walk with you up to the Great hall,"

"Sure."

Draco was one of the first to Dinner that night. After Hermione had successfully crushed him, He didn't want to be in the company of others. Halfway through his main course a familiar laugh floated toward him. _'She's probably laughing with Potter about this afternoon.' _His assumption was not however true. Hermione walked in joking away with Professor Wood. _'Why didn't I guess, She's into older guys.'_ They were shaking hands halfway down Gryffindor table. As Wood turned away, She looked over at Draco to see him looking in her direction. Her gaze fell to floor.

Hermione walked into the Hall with Professor… No…Oliver. He was telling her a story about Harry's first training session ever. She laughed with him through it.

"I have had a great time with you Hermione." He said Shaking her hand.

"Me too." Hermione replied. He walked toward the staff table. Just as she went to sit down She caught Draco's eye. His face looked awe struck as though…As though what? Hermione could put her finger on what exactly Draco was feeling. She looked away awkwardly from him. Her shoes were the only thing she saw as she sat down at Gryffindor table.

Harry, Ron and Ginny turned up just as Hermione started her desert. Which she didn't really feel like eating but it was fun to play with.

"Where have you been all afternoon, you weren't in the tower when we got back." Ginny asked curiously. Hermione felt her cheeks flush slightly.

"I was in the Kitchen and Oliv… Professor Wood turned up."

"Oo' er' oin' oo' al' m' ovr'" Ron said through a mouth full of food. Hermione blushed more, Knowing what Ron was getting at. Everyone ate in silenced for awhile. Harry was looking over Ron's shoulder at Slytherin table. A glaring expression on his face.

"What's up with Malfoy, Looks like someone's got his broomstick.'' Harry asked happily. Indeed Malfoy looked incredibly pissed off.

" I had a run in with him, He came off a little worse then myself." Hermione smiled at the thought of the memory. A smile growing on her face, But she wasn't thinking of hitting him, She was thinking about the sincere look in his eyes when he looked into hers. _'He meant it, he really had meant it'._

Draco could see Potter giving a very sly look. He said something to Hermione who looked Happy. She answered and he laughed. Hermione stood to leave Potter and the Weasley's followed. Hermione paused to flick Draco a smile. A warm smile that made he gooey. A feeling the Malfoy's weren't allowed to feel. _'If only… If only she …believed.' _

Hermione spent all night contemplating Draco. When she had finished I was only 10:30. _'Ginny will still be awake.' _She went across the hall to the 5th year dorms.

"Gin's you awake." She whispered quietly to the closest bed. The red drapes pulled open.

"What?" She asked. Mione jumped onto the bed laying down next to her friend.

"I have to tell you what happened today?"

"Does this have anything to do with Malfoy."

"It might"…

**(A/N: What did you think? Tell me in a Review. I really love them. They make me feel loved and I hate to break it to you but people aren't very good at loving in this day 'n' age. This world needs more love. Do you think? Hope to hear from you in Reviews. I can take constructive criticism. Anyone else not like big words. LOL.**

**Cheers**

**dracosal **


	5. Chapter 5:Meetings

**Disclaimer: If I were to own Harry Potter I would be the richest person in the world, but I'm not, so Harry Potter mustn't be mine.**

**Chapter 5: Meetings **

Monday was slow. Nothing happened. Whispers still followed Hermione everywhere but yet they were Obscure and unheard by her. Ginny had told her the rumors about Malfoy how he had supposedly fallen in love, with someone who didn't care. But she did care. She cared for him as much as she did for Harry and Ron just in a different way.

It wasn't until Potions that anything happened. Hermione had used her free period after lunch to do the Arithmancy homework she had been set. When the bell rang she was still working in the Library and after running back to the tower to get her books, she raced off to the dungeons. She entered last, or so she thought. There was one empty desk at the back of the class. She would be working by herself today it seemed. The door to the dungeon opened again just as the bell rang. Hermione who was too busy getting her equipment ready to care who it was. They sat down beside her and she looked up into the eyes of Draco. She didn't pay attention as Slughorn started the class.

"Hermione," Draco whispered. "It's um, A Hogsmead weekend this weekend. I was… I mean if you…Do you?"

"Are you trying to ask me to go with you." She questioned.

"Yes… I'm not doing a very good job."

"No… I mean…I'd…I'd… love to." She felt him reach over and grab her hand under the desk.

The rumors spread fast. Draco Malfoy had a date with mystery women. Harry and Ron were discussing who in their right mind would date such a slimy git over dinner. Hermione kept silent the whole time. And for once went straight to bed afterwards.

"Ginny what's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked as Hermione disappeared up to the girl's dorm. Ginny glanced at the staircase as the dark brown curly hair whipped out of sight around the corner.

"Ahh. No idea. But I'm sure that you . . . we will find out eventually" Ginny replied wondering whether or not her friend had had any luck with Draco. She pulled out her homework and ignored glances from Harry and Ron, who soon decided to follow.

Ron twittered with his quill, looked at his page as if it were going to jump up and run away. There was nothing written on the page.

"Oh I give up." he finally said. "I can't do this anymore."

"Well it doesn't help that you haven't started," Smirked Ginny taking the time to glance over at the table where Dean, Neville and Seamus were sitting. Ron looked over as well; Harry knew just how much Ron hated that Ginny was dating Dean. As Harry couldn't stand it either.

Ron went off to bed as soon as Ginny went over to see Dean. Harry didn't want to stay to watch them and retreated to his bed to organize Quidditch trainings. He was starting to see why Oliver was so tough on them now. It was hard to coach the team to its best when they are mucking around. At least Ron was better this year. The team was wonderful, but still Harry had an Idea that something would muck up his almost perfect team.

Ginny had seen Harry go upstairs and wondered if now would be a good time to talk to Hermione. The rest of the 6th year dorm was in the common room.

"Goodnight," Ginny said to Dean who kissed her and didn't question why she was off to bed early. Which was one of the reasons Ginny liked him, but she still knew deep down she liked Harry. But Dean was so much more obvious at the moment. "Hermione," she opened the door slightly.

"I was wondering when you would come up."

"I had to wait for Ron and Harry to leave so it didn't look weird that we were both going to bed early." Ginny sat on the bed. "So?"

"We're going to Hogsmead together this weekend."

"Yay." They hugged, Both smiling. "But um… what about Harry and Ron?"

"Well, we talked about that and we just aren't going to tell them."

"What… but they will freak."

"I know that's why." Ginny looked confused it was unlike her friend to be so mean. Especially to her best friends.

XxXxX

Draco couldn't sleep. It was Friday night and tomorrow he and Hermione would be going to Hogsmead together along with the rest of the school. How he would to give to see her right now just for a little while. An owl hooted outside the window. The night was silent and lonely. A tap on the window or so he thought. There was another and another and another. Draco hoped out of bed, the stone floor chilled his feet. At the window there was a small owl the size of a tennis ball. He opened the window a cool breeze hit him as well as the ball of fluff. He took a piece of parchment from the bird which zoomed away out the opened window. He read it quickly, before opening his trunk.

XxXxX

Hermione sat on a red couch in her pajamas. They were silk pink the top was rather reveling but she didn't care. He wouldn't care. There was a knock on the door. And it creaked open. Two blue eyes met hers.

"Come on." She said. Beckoning him over.

"The room of requirement." He said, "we should meet here more often." Draco had a small smirk on his face. He sat down next to hermine. There was an awkwardness between them. They weren't touching at all apart from the odd tap of each other's feet. They hardly talked, they just stared into each other's eyes. Hermione shivered.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked.

"No." Her voice was quaky

"You are I know it."

"Okay well maybe a little." She smiled.

"Come here." She moved closer to Draco, his arm went around her. She snuggled closer, his smell was sweet. It was only a few minutes before Hermione fell asleep. Draco smiled and kissed her on the top of her head before resting his head on hers and falling asleep.

**(A/N: Yay another chapter down and many more to go. I have decided I am going to have to give up sport just so I can write more chapters for you. Please REVIEW. **


End file.
